


Fête Des Mères

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, and i had mothers day in my head, even though it’s february 28, i know its february, it’s actually aparently march, mkay Ao3, mother/son relationship, soooo, this is a gift, u do u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: Mothers day has never been an easy day at Wayne manor. Of course, Damian hadn't known what the holiday was until he had been sitting in his classroom the Friday prior, tasked with making a card, for a mother he didn't have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlass/gifts).



> This is a gift for Foxlass. The prompt was: Damian turning to Jason for comfort when he's in emotional pain, and Jason is all... small child, what do... must feed.
> 
> Please R&R, thanks :)  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> PLS: We are in the final moments of the Red Hood Fan Series kickstarter. In order to get a season 2, we need to raise just over 3,000 dollars in the next six days. Pls! If possible, donate even a dollar to help us see a season two.

Mother’s day was never an easy day in Wayne manor. The position had long since been available or tarnished in all its occupants life’s. Of course, years of experience with the long dreaded day doesn’t mean that handling the heart ache it brings becomes any easier.

 

But they do develop traditions.

 

Each year, on the second Sunday of May, Tim will pretend the holiday is non existent and busy himself (even more so than usual) with his work and cease to sleep for the days prior and following. Dick and Bruce will take a walk to Wayne cemetery together to pay their dues, while Jason attempts to go about like nothing’s amiss. No one has a clue what Alfred’s traditions are, no one finds the need to ask.

 

Damian hadn’t known what the holiday was, or that it even existed,until he had been sitting in his classroom the Friday prior, tasked with making a card, for a mother he didn't have.Honestly, he hadn’t even known why his teacher had given him the hideous paper and horrendous smelling markers. It had been said on the news that his mother was out of the picture.

 

Perhaps she had forgotten?

 

Or maybe she hadn’t at all.

 

Either way, Damian wastes no time in raising his hand and inquiring if he could be excused to the bathroom, _immediately_.

 

He palmed his phone in the bathroom stall, his mind torn on which family member would be the least embarrassing to call in this situation.

 

 _Definitely_ not Drake, it was obvious to see how that would be bound to go. Father would be more than awkward, he never had been good with Damian’s emotions and, Talia was far from a conversation piece he enjoyed. Grayson was sure to smother him if he tried going down that windy path, not to mention the was currently at work, hours away in Bludhaven.

 

No, no, it couldn’t be any of them. But it didn’t have to be any one did it? Surely Damian was not so weak that he couldn’t make it through a fourth grade arts and crafts session.

 

He was being ridiculous, if his mother could see him now she-

 

But she couldn’t see him now, in fact, she probably had no wish or intention to ever see him again. After the last thing she had said to him- a lone tear slipped down his face.

 

It had been a long time since Damian had last cried, too long to keep the time. He knew, somewhere in his little homicidal brain, what he was going to do, he had since he had seen the hideous rainbow paper.

 

Finally, after sucking in a deep breath, and tossing his pride out the window, Damian made his call.

 

***

 

Jason has pulled himself out of his bed after soaking up his usual three hours of sleep. He had made himself his typical breakfast of eggs, sausage and a protein shake before moving on to his workouts. He had lifted as many weights, ran as many miles, done as many pull ups, push ups and squats as he possibly could and finally pulled himself into the shower.

 

He wasn’t planning on doing anything this weekend, he had nearly forgot about it to be honest. He had no reason to celebrate the holiday, as he had never really had a mother who deserved it. Although, maybe it was only Jason who found luring your child into a death trap a little _rude_?

 

Possibly, though he didn’t think so.

 

He had only just sat down, to get even an hour to himself, when his cellphone rang. _Of course_ it was his ringtone for the brat, it had been Jason’s fault to submitting himself by giving the kid his phone number in the first place.

 

Popping the top of his beer, he let the phone ring out.

 

Only for it to start again.

 

That was odd, the hell spawn never called him once, let alone _twice_. Unless something was wrong? He immediately scrambled, beer knocking to floor.

 

“ Hello?” He waited, the shaky breathing coming through from the other line not helping his nervous anticipation in the least.

 

“ T-todd?” _Shit_ , was the brat _crying_?

 

“ Dames? Whats wrong? Are you okay, are you hurt?” He was not concerned, absolutely _not_.

 

“ C-can you come g-get me?”

 

Okay maybe he was a little.

 

“ Are you okay?”

 

“ I am unharmed. J-just come get me?” And if someone expected Jason was just going to sit there and listen to his assassin baby brother cry to him over the phone, then let them be damned.

 

“ Yeah, I’ll be there in ten, kid.”

 

Technically, the earliest he should have been able to get there would have been twenty minutes but, when had Jason ever followed traffic laws? He certainly wasn’t starting today.

 

Never had Jason ever been as thankful that Bruce is so extra as he was now. Even if he is completely surprised that he’s on the kids contact list.

 

And when the kid walked into the headmasters office, he looked absolutely miserable. Not the pale, or green and sweaty miserable you tend to look when your feeling under the weather. No, his little brother looked the type of miserable that makes you just want to curl into a nest of blankets and never wake up.

 

There wasn’t much that could do that to a kid like Damian.

 

Taking Damian's backpack and ushering him out of the door, he turned to wave at the stricken and (admittedly pretty hot) secretary; “ Bye, thanks! And uh- check the sign out sheet.” She may just find his number there.

 

Jason didn’t really know what to say. Why on earth had the kid called _him_? He was _far_ from close to the brat and not even remotely good at feelings. There was really only one thing that Jason knew would always make him feel better.

 

He guessed he would try that?

 

“ Alright kid, I don’t own a car and I’m not risking your tiny ass falling into the street. C’mere.”

 

Before any protests could be made, Jason grabbed the kid and placed him in front of himself on the motorcycle, plopping a helmet on top.

 

The ride over was quiet, save for the hum of the cycles engine and the passing traffic. It was almost too silent, but it made sense, neither of the two were a talkative pair on a normal day.

 

The dinner came into view quickly, and if Jason was expecting a snarky remark about the fading paint and tearing adds and flyers on the windows, he got none.

 

Just like he got nothing when he stopped and propped up the bike, or removed the helmet, or _picked the kid up_.

 

It was mildly concerning, to say the least.

 

“ Hey Donna!” Jason greeted when he walked through the all too familiar, diner door.

 

“ Whose this?” The owner of the diner, who Jason had known since he had been younger than Damian, asked. Donna had graying hair that never escaped its bun, and an old apron with stains of dedication and love splattered on its fraying cloth.

 

“ My little brother.” It was then that Damian took the moment to push at Jason’s chest, silently asking for down. Jason obliged.

 

“ I didn’t know you had a little brother.” She said, a large smile decorating her face and making her way to the small kitchen behind the counter. It was an odd time of day to dine, so only a few other occupants were seated in the facility.

 

“ He’s the youngest, we have two brothers and a sister.”

 

“ How darling! Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“ Just my usual, and a strawberry shake and small fry for the kid.” She smiled that large smile again before moving to a booth on the other side of the room.

 

He let Damian have until their food came, nodding a thanks at Donna, then turning to his little brother.

 

“ So, spill.” He only received a glare, then a snarl.

 

“ I have nothing to say.”

 

“ Oh, really. So you called me crying because you just couldn’t wait to spend time with your older brother?” He was setting up a trap, one that the unsuspecting little boy was sure to fall right into.

 

“ As if.”

 

“ So there was something else.” Realizing his mistake, Damians cheeks became rosy. He leaned back and sank down in his seat before muttering something in comprehendible. 

 

“ Speak up.”

 

“ I miss mother.” Of course. How could Jason have been so _stupid_? Mothers day was coming up, and the kid had mommy issues worse than almost any of them.

 

The problem with the admission was, Jason didn’t really know what to say. It wasn’t like he had a loving mother to share with the kid.It wasn’t like he knew how to comfort a small child either. What else worked besides food?

 

Physical contact... _gross_. But it always seemed to work for Golden Boy, so he assumed maybe… it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot?

 

Shifting from his seat and shimmying in besides Damian, he grabbed the small boy and pulled him awkwardly onto his lap.

 

“ She’s your mother Damian, it’s okay to miss her.” He grabbed the strawberry milkshake that sat untouched in front of them and pressed the straw to Damians lips.

 

“ But she’s not your mom.” At this, Damian looked up oddly at him. “ A mom is someone who cares for you when you need to be taken care of, she kisses your scraped knees, cooks you dinner, makes sure your comfortable when your sick, she provides for you. A mom doesn’t teach you how to be an assassin, or ignore your emotions, or punish you by having you beaten.” He tried to keep his voice even, each word that he said to Damian, made him realize how much he had needed to hear it himself.

 

“ You have a hoard of moms kid. You have Dick, Bruce, Alfred, even Timmy and I. Sure, we may not be your mothers, we may be brothers or dads or butlers, but we care for you and love you, and that makes us mom's in all the ways that count.” Jason took a deep breath then, because what he was going to say next was something that was going to be hard for him to promise.

 

“ I have a way to contact her, if you would like.” He just really hoped she would answer.

 

“ No thank you.” Jason was glad for that, and a little surprised that his aggressive little brother had generally thanked him.

 

“ Could I… Could I spend the weekend with you to- distract myself?” Patting Damian’s knee, Jason let out a relieved laugh that came straight from his belly. He could see Donna smiling out of the corner of her eye, taking a photo he would have to ask her to send him later.

 

“ Sure, kid." Swearing to a promise he could make easily. "Whatever you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes some amendments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up about three hours ago but, life happened, so here it is now! Pls r&r :) constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> PLS: It the final days of Red Hood Fan Series kickstarter. If we do not hit the goal of 15,000 dollars in the next few days, we will not be seeing a season two. Even a dollar helps and, if not, just check them out!

A week had passed since the Mother’s Day incident at the diner. After convincing a suspicious Bruce to let Damian stay with Jason for the coming three days, the two had watched movies, sparred and ate way to much junk food, far succeeding in distracting themselves from the weekends holiday.

 

A week had passed, plenty of time to allow the hot secretary from Damian’s school to call Jason.

 

And call, she did.

 

She gave it until Monday, figuring it was best not to disrupt the special family holiday or seem to desperate. Jason had, of course, been expecting the call on Monday for those same reasons, and readily picked up on the fourth ring.

 

That’s why, when the pair stumbled upon a pajama clad Damian Wayne that Friday night, it was simply Damian’s bad timing, and not their poor planning.

 

Flushed cheeks lined the small boys face as his school secretary walked into his family living room, to see the youngest Wayne adorning some, obviously well worn, Batman footie pajamas. The over matured Damian Wayne that she had heard of, curled around a blanket and sipping from a plastic cup of warmed milk, was too much for _anyone_ not to coo at, she couldn’t be blamed. Yet Damian did blame her, especially when he saw his older brother follow her into the room.

 

“ Oh, hey Dames, I didn’t know you were gonna be in here.” _I didn’t know you weren’t patrolling,_ Jason greeted.

 

“ Father had some business to take care of at the tower, he thought it best I stay here.” _Father would not allow me to come tonight._ Damian’s expression fell as he turned to the girl. “What is _she_ doing in my Father’s home?”

 

Jason glanced at the girl next to him for a moment before beaming back at his brother.

“ Oh, so you recognized her! This is Emily, we’re going up to the library for a couple hours.”

 

“ Why.” Damian demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“ That’s top secret kiddo.” He led Emily around the back of the couch to the direction of the grand staircase. “Don’t stay up to late, Alfred will be in soon.”

 

“ Don’t patronize me Todd!”

 

Jason only laughed.

 

***

 

Him and Emily huddled in the corner of the library for almost four hours, voices barely above a whisper. Damian, the little sneak, had been hidden among the books for nearly as long, using a mix of league and bat abilities to eavesdrop and keep hidden.

 

Initially, he hadn’t followed them to invade their privacy. In fact, the only reason that he had come to the manor’s library in the first place, was because he couldn’t reach the cookie jar on the top of the fridge. When he had realized they were whispering, he had hung back.

 

So far, all the two had been doing, was talking out the government’s laws on public education and teacher employment.

 

Weird.

 

So Damian stopped to listen, but now, his legs were getting tired of crouching to see between the books, he was still hungry from his lack of cookie and, he could feel himself beginning to need the restroom. Eavesdropping on Todd’s strange date was hardly something to make himself sore over.

 

So, he conjured up a suitable plan and made way like he had just walked through the door. The whispers stopped as soon as his padded footsteps were near enough to hear.

 

“ Dames, you good? Isn’t it like quarter of one?”

 

“ Yes. I am… in need of assistance.”

 

“ What do you need assistance with at one in the morning?”

 

“ … Ican’treachthecookies.” Damian splutters, words so jumbled together there was no possible way they could be untangled.

 

Jason shoots a quick confused look to Emily, as if to say, _could you understand that?_ He watched her shrug before shaking his head and turning back to the small figure in front of him.

 

“ Come on, lets get you back to bed, I think you’re sleepwalking.” Jason rose from his seat and ushered the boy out of the room, paying no mind to the fiery glare he was receiving from Damian.

 

As soon as the large library door was closed once again, he stated his case.

 

“ That girl has no right to be in Father’s home. Is she a spy? A new vigilante? Why were you guys whispering?”

 

“ So that’s what you needed my help with? Answering your invasive question’s?” Jason didn’t seem so mad at his brother’s antics as much has he was amused.

 

“ I demand to know, why the _one time_ you deem it proper to return home, you bring a _girl_.” If Jason didn’t know any better, he would say the brat was jealous. He almost felt a little guilty, the truth about how much he had been ignoring his brothers hitting him harder than he had been expecting.

 

“ Tell you what, kid. Tonight, you leave me and Emily be, tomorrow, you and I can do whatever you want, no girls allowed.” He held the door to Damian’s bedroom open before allowing himself in as well, waiting as Damian considered the offer.

 

“ Not a single girl Todd?” He asked finally, looking up as if daring Jason to tell him otherwise.

 

“ Not one, Dames. I promise.” Jason fought a snicker at the thought that Damian was in the phase where all girls have cooties.

 

“ That is… acceptable.” He said, nodding and motioning for Titus to jump onto the bed. 

 

“ Glad you approve, your highness.” Jason said, sarcasm dripping in his words. Finally settled, Damian nodded a goodnight, and waited for the lights to flicker out and the door to be shut all but a crack before heading to his ensuite bathroom. All the while, Jason waited patiently outside the door, shaking his head at his brothers odd habits, and heading back to the library.

 

Two minutes later, when Damian returned to his room and his bed, there was note fluttering on his pillow that he was sure had not been there before. He picked it up to have a closer look.

 

Upon further examination, it was revealed to be a torn piece from his schools dismissal sign out sheet. His name, along with his brothers signature and phone number were listed. In the margin near the number, in Todd’s elegant penmanship and the same purple ink, was a note.

 

_My brothers c**t of a teacher needs to be fired, if you’ve got anything that can help, call me._

 

His brother haden’t been on a date after all, he had been on a mission: Avenge Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> PLS: We are in the final moments of the Red Hood Fan Series kickstarter. In order to get a season 2, we need to raise just over 3,000 dollars in the next six days. Pls! If possible, donate even a dollar to help us see a season two.


End file.
